


An extraordinary Family and their misadventures

by Isayuku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Swearing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isayuku/pseuds/Isayuku
Summary: Follow Aki and Leyce as they desperately try to somehow keep themselves and their extremely chaotic group alive while facing many dangers on the way!Pretty much just a collection of oneshots about my Original characters and all the mayhem they get up to...Let the chaos and angst begin





	An extraordinary Family and their misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> For art and more info on the gang feel free to follow me on insta and Artfol! :D
> 
> Instagram @Isayuku_arts  
> Artfol @Isayuku

Watching Kivi was fascinating sometimes.

The girl was definitely something…different.  
Ataris oftentimes found himself admiring her positivity and confidence as well as how talented she was in bringing light to the darkest of situations.

He remembered when he had opened up to the others for the first time, telling them about his lost family, about his many chaotic yet loving siblings and his wise and gentle Mother…  
He remembered how his eyes had begun to sting and his body had started to shake…  
And as if on cue, Kivi had sat down beside him, her warm presence spending him an unfamiliar amount of comfort.

That was about 8 months ago.

Now he was feeling happier than he has in ages, surrounded by a colorful group of people who all beared so much potential and love.  
Together they found something worth more than money or a pretty gem, they had found a family.

„Whoo! Didn't know you could dance Arika!" 

Atari's chuckled softly as Isa, ever so confident, hollered through the inn, clapping his hands in union with the music's beat.

The Faun-kin let his eyes wander back to Kivi and Arika who where both dancing to the lute music together.

Kivi was leading Arika through the song with a bright smile, laughing loudly while Arika held onto the Elven woman, blushing ever so slightly while doing her best to keep track with Kivi's elegant movements.

Atari's sipped on his tea, eyes closing as he focused on the herbal taste in his mouth.


End file.
